red_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires are creatures of the night, risen from the grave to feed upon the blood of the living. Their origin dates back to the time before history, when man first huddled around fires and hid in caves to escape the monsters in the dark. Many stories and tales surround the creatures, many fictitious, and many grounded in truth. The wide variety of tales of vampires is due to the diversity within the species itself. There are multiple clans of vampires, each with their own traits, powers, and unique weaknesses. However, despite their differences, they do all share certain commonalities. Variations Vampires all share common characteristics, but depending on their vampiric ancestors, they possess a few differing traits. These often include talent for different Disciplines. The largest groups are known as clans, which can be further divided into subgroups known as bloodlines. Al-Shavar Main Article: Al-Shavar The Al-Shavar clan were supposedly founded by a diablerist. Supposedly, their founder was sired by the brother to the founder of the Riganite clan, and eventually came to diablerize his own sire and take his place. This lead to a great enmity between the Al-Shavar and Riganites which lasts to this very night. The Al-Shavar are unique among clans in that they are divided into three bloodlines of relatively equal stature and regard, rather than simply having a main clan and dozens of lesser bloodlines. The three castes are the Warrior Caste, disparagingly known as assassins by outsiders, who have skill in the Disciplines of Celerity, Obfuscate, and the blood magic of Quietus. The Sorcerer Caste wield the powers of Auspex, Obfuscate, and a variation of blood magic known as Dur-An-Ki. And lastly there is the Vizier Caste, who claim mastery over the Disciplines of Presence, Auspex, and Quietus. . Amaros Main Article: Amaros The Amaros clan are renowned for their beauty, charisma, and mastery of social manipulation. There is not a single member of the clan who is not physically attractive, due to the fact that whenever a mortal is Embraced into the clan, their transformation brings with it physical perfection. Supposedly, this is caused by the great vanity of their clan founder. They are known for their signature Discipline of Presence, and in addition, they also have skill in both Celerity and Auspex. They are cursed with not having a reflection. Caenebrae Main Article: Canebrae The Caenebrae are gifted with Obtenebration, Potence, and Dominate. Their curse is that they are repulsed by light and heat more so than others vampire. Devatu Main Article: Devatu The Devatu are known as marauding tricksters by their fellow travelers. They are gifted with their signature Discipline of Chimerstry, which allows them to fabricate illusions, as well as Animalism. Depending on which of the two most common Devatu one is descended from, the members of the clan will typically have either Celerity or Fortitude as their third clan Discipline. Gandor Main Article: Gandor Founded by Gandor the Seer, the Gandor clan possesses a weakened version of their founder's vast precognitive abilities. However, such abilities come with a cost, as they are plagued by visions of horrible possible futures which drive all of them into some form of madness. They are gifted with the Disciplines of Obfuscate, Auspex, and Dementation, the signature power which allows them to inflict their madness onto others. Iriel Main Article: Iriel Clan Iriel are gifted with the unique Discipline of Climarex, the ability to control the weather, as well as Auspex and Presence. Their curse is just as unique as their Climarex Discipline, in that they are unable to enter a mortal dwelling without first being invited in, be it castle, cave, or suburban house. Legrue Main Article: Legrue The Legrue are the clan of beasts, gifted in the Disciplines of Animalism, Protean, and Fortitude. They are known to live in the wilds, preying predominantly on animals. They are cursed with an unfortunately powerful connection to the Beast, and when they Frenzy, their body is warped by it, resulting in them gaining an animalistic feature. Nergali Main Article: Nergali The Nergali are one of the most feared vampiric clans, possessing talents for Vicissitude, Fortitude, and Animalism. They are mistrusted by other vampires due to their tendency to use their set of Disciplines to mold various creatures into horrific monstrosities, using them as slaves and warbeasts. They are cursed with beasts being repelled by their presence, and being nearby most animals will cause them to become aggressive or panicked, unless they are calmed with Animalism. Riganite Main Article: Riganite The Riganite clan is populated by those of inquisitive minds who thirst for absolute knowledge. They value excellence, and Embrace only those who of absolute mental competence. They have master over the Disciplines of Auspex, Dominate, and Blood Sorcery, supposedly due to the control it gives over their fellows. Their clan weakness is that they are more susceptible to patridaeic blood bonds. Torvic Main Article: Torvic The Torvic clan values competence, excellence, and the ability to rule. It's members are gifted with the powers of Presence and Fortitude, and their signature Discipline, Dominate. They only Embrace those who they believe to have the potential to serve as great rulers. Their clan weakness is the fact that each member is only capable of feeding on a single type of mortal individual. This prey type can take almost any form, such as class, personality type, profession, or cultural descent. Ukosi Main Article: Ukosi The Ukosi are a clan known for their signature power of Necromancy, the ability to control the dead. They are also gifted with the Disciplines of Fortitude and Dominate. The clan weakness of the Ukosi is that when entering their daily torpor, they must surround themselves with earth from their homeland, or else they will begin to suffer physical and mental degradation. Veismar Main Article: Veismar The clan of warriors, the Veismar specialize in the Disciplines of Presence, Potence, and Celerity. Their founders lust for battle, however, resulted in a curse that endowed them with fierce tempers, and they are easily enraged. Thusly, it is customary for members of the clan to undergo rigorous mental training in order to keep themselves from constantly succumbing to their fury. Vetala Main Article: Vetala The Vetala are characterized for being physically deformed and monstrous in appearance, many having batlike features, grey skin, and claws sprouting from their fingers. This is a result of their clan curse. They are endowed with power in Obfuscate, Potence, and Animalism. It is said that in ancient nights, long, long ago, members of their clan possessed Obtenebration in place of Potence, but nearly all members of the modern clan are gifted with unholy strength instead of command over shadow. Physiology Physical Characteristics Vampires, due to their status as undead predators, physically differ from humans in a number of ways. In addition to lack of vital signs, such as a heartbeat, body heat, and brain waves, all true vampires are possessed of some form of sharpened teeth in order to assist them in feeding on blood. For most clans, this entails a retractable set of fangs located behind the canines, but for some, like the Vetala or Legrue, multiple sharp teeth may exist. The Thirst All vampires are afflicted with a desire and need to consume the blood of living creatures, which is collectively known as the Thirst. They are unable to digest human food or drink, and can at most store it within their stomachs for a few hours before vomiting it up. Instead the Children of the Night are forced to rely on blood for sustenance, stealing the life force which they no longer possess. It temporarily sates the Thirst, and fuels their unnatural powers, granting them enhanced physical prowess and the unique powers of their clan. Feeding is euphoric for vampires, as life floods their bodies, and they experience the memories and sensations of their prey. The more blood they drain, the more memories they acquire, reminding them of life once more. Due to the various possible mental states of their victims, many vampires often prefer the feel of blood from certain people, be it grizzled soldiers or snobby scholars. Furthermore, many also choose different methods of feeding to elicit different emotions from their prey so the blood is charged with their preferred taste, be it of fear, rage, or ecstasy. The Second Life Vampires are dead, with the state they exist in being known as the Second Life. No matter their clan, all vampires lack a heartbeat, a pulse, and the flow of blood. They have no need for oxygen, and do not feel pain as mortals do. They do not experience discomfort in temperature extremes, tight spaces, or from remaining in one position for too long. Appearing alive requires conscious effort, willing the heart to beat, the blood to flow, for breath to enter and leave the lungs. The ability to utilize ones blood to simulate life is known as The Vital Touch. The Beast Upon being transformed into a vampire, an individual will experience the development of a new entity within its consciousness, known as the Beast. The Beast is the manifestation of the vampires hunger and bestial instincts. The Beast drives vampires to consume blood, and may occasionally take control of the vampire when they succumb to their instincts, a state known as Frenzy. Frenzy may be triggered by feral rage or fear. Age Categories Depending how long they have existed as undead, vampires will be placed into several classifications that denote their traits. Fledglings Fledglings usually have been vampires for less than a year. Still adjusting to their new existence, they are prone to sudden mood swings and violent outbursts(mostly due to the mental trauma of their transformation, as well as having an incredibly difficult time controlling their lust for blood. The term fledgling applies to all vampires still in the custody of their sires, though it is also occasionally used to deride young and incompetent vampires. Neophyte Neophytes are vampires who have been released from their sire's custody, after demonstrating themselves capable of surviving in vampire society on their own. As such, they are no longer being prone to the erratic mood swings of a fledgling. Whilst neophytes are recognized as full members of vampiric society, they do not have any serious responsibility as of yet. Dolescii Dolescii are typically between the ages of one and three centuries, though in some places, the qualification is lowered to fifty. However, the rank is defined more by responsibility than it is by age, and the term dolescii can be applied to any member of vampire society who has proven themselves to be respectable and responsible. Maiori Maiori, commonly known as elders, are usually vampires over three centuries of age, though some places consider vampires elders at as young as a century and a half. The term maiori will continue to be used until one reaches the age of a thousand years. Socially, elders are defined as vampires of an age where they have garnered considerable power and influence Towards the end of their Maiori years, mortal blood begins to loose its savor to a Kindred, meaning it takes greater and greater amounts to satiate their hunger. Methuselah Methuselahs are vampires over a millennium in age. Many of bodily movements normally seen in humans, such as blinking or fidgeting, are often not present in Methuselahs, who are often characterized as being unnaturally still and statuesque. At their age, they begin to feel the urge to enter torpor, which may be fought off for centuries. Most Methuselahs are characterized by the fact that mortal blood does not properly sustain them any longer, and they must feed from other supernatural beings.The oldest of them spend the vast majority of their existence sleeping in torpor, slumbering for hundreds of years at a time. The Embrace Vampiric blood prevents procreation by ordinary means. Vampires are infertile creatures, forcing them to reproduce by a process known as the Embrace. The creation of a new vampire involves a mortal being drained of the vampiric Sire until the point of death. Then, with their Progeny's blood flowing through them, the Sire deposits a small amount of their own blood into the corpse. The corpse will then rise, typically a few moments later, as a newly made vampires. However, on certain rare occasions, complications do occur, and it may sometimes take hours for the new fledgling to be born. Nocturnal Nature Vampires all share the commonality of being nocturnal creatures. They are active entirely during the night, where they are fully alert and function at their peak capacity. They spend the daylight hours in slumber, where they are indistinguishable from corpses, and are highly vulnerable. While it is possible to rouse them during the day, the vampire will be slow and sluggish of both thought and movement. This vulnerability is the primary reason why they employ ghouls. Torpor Torpor is a deathlike slumber that vampires enter as they rest during the day, or in order to recover from horrific injuries. When in torpor, vampires are indistinguishable from a fresh corpse, and most find it incredibly difficult to wake for any reason, meaning they are highly vulnerable to any attack during this time. The Vitae The blood of a vampire is everything to them. Their blood sustains their Second Life, fuels their supernatural abilities, and drives their hunger. Among vampires, it is known as the Vitae, and through its manipulation, many powerful abilities can be achieved. Most basically, it fuels the physical prowess of a vampire, allowing them to overpower and hunt down their prey. On a deeper level, it allows for the creation of Progeny, and can sustain a psychic bond between vampires known as the Patridae. Furthermore, it can be used to create ghouls, humans who are given periodic infusions of Vitae to forge a lesser version of the Patridae and enhance their physical prowess, in order to serve their masters as daylight guards and messengers. The Blood Bond Main Article: Blood Bonds The magic within a vampire's blood is capable of forming mental links between vampires who share it. This connection is known as a blood bond and is formed when a vampire has the blood of another in their system. For this reason, a blood bond always exists between a sire and progeny, though its strength has a great deal of variation. Blood bonds can also be created by a vampire drinking the blood of another on a regular basis, giving the vampire whose blood is being consumed power over the one consuming it. The strength of the Blood Bond is dependent on the amount and frequency of blood the subservient vampire consumes. If blood consumption ceases, the bond will begin to gradually weaken, and if the vampires are not related by bloodline, end entirely. Generation Main Article: Vampire Generation A vampire's potential power is determined by their generation, which is a marker of how distant their bloodline is from the original vampire. Each vampire subjected to the Embrace is one generation higher than their Sire, with each generation possessing substantially less potential power then the one previously. The only way to lower one's generation is through Diablerie, where a vampire drains all the blood from another (it should be noted that exsanguination by any other means is not fatal), and thereafter, devours their soul and absorbs their essence into themselves. The Prime Vampire The Prime Vampire is the progenitor of the entire race, the source of vampirism, and the most powerful member of the species. It is said to have been imprisoned by ancient Ascendants and its own Progeny, where it slumbers eternally, seething in anger at its betrayal. Its age and name are unknown to most living beings in the present day. The Firstborn The Firstborn, or the Second Generation, are the Progeny of the Prime Vampire. They, along with their own offspring, are believed to have assisted the Ascendants in sealing away their Sire, and were in turn cursed for their misdeeds, and betrayed by their own offspring. Most are believed to have been exterminated by the second generation, but rumors persist that they are hidden away, slumbering. The Third Generation Turned by the Firstborn, the Third Generation assisted their Sires in the betrayal of the Prime Vampire, and thusly, were cursed for their treachery. They are then said to have in turn betrayed the Firstborn, in an attempt to alleviate their own curses, to no avail. The original members of the Third Generation came into being well over ten millennia ago, and founded the present day clans, passing down their curses and Disciplines. From the few times throughout history they have woken from their long slumbers, they have demonstrated horrific, godlike power. The Fourth Generation The spawn of the clan founders, the Fourth Generation make up most of the foundations of the various clan bloodlines. Their powers are nearly as deific as those of their Sires, with almost of all of them that still live in modern nights being Methuselahs. They are capable of using Disciplines up to Level 9 in potency. The Fifth Generation Members of the Fifth Generation are vampiric demigods, with quite a number of them having been known to found bloodlines of their own. Many of them are Methuselahs, though a fair number do exist as maiori elders. They are capable of using Disciplines at Level 8 in potency. The Sixth Generation Most of the Sixth Generation that survive to modern nights were Embraced in the latter half of the first millennium, or the early centuries of the second. As such, the Sixth Generation is generally comprised of the eldest of maiori, with a few younger Methuselahs sprinkled in. They are capable of using Disciplines at up to Level 7. The Seventh Generation The Seventh Generation make up the last truly potent elders, being able to use Disciplines at up to Level 6. Most of their number who live tonight were Embraced within the early or mid centuries of the second millennium, although some few do exist who were from the very end of the first. They make up the core population of maiori within the Old World, being the main power brokers in those regions. The Eighth Generation Hailing predominantly from the middle years of the second millennium, the Eighth Generation are the first generation to be restricted to Disciplines of Level 5, a trait passed on to all subsequent generations. Their ranks are generally spread between the Old and New Worlds. In the Old, many occupy a middling place in vampiric society, powerful, yet not its rulers, held in check by the generations which came before them. A few of the eldest among them have managed to gain great influence there, but many of their younger numbers elected to travel to the New World, where they mostly dominate vampiric society as elders. The Ninth Generation The Ninth Generation are the last generation to have a substantial portion of their population living as maiori in the modern nights, mostly having been spawned in the beginning of the latter half of the second millennium. A few claim positions as respected elders within the New World, while those who attempt to do so in the Old are generally met with scorn. Tenth Generation The Tenth Generation of modern nights make up the top portions of dolescii and the lower rungs of maiori wherever they are. Most were born two to four centuries ago. The Eleventh Generation The Eleventh Generation make up the core population of modern night dolescii, most of them being between one and three centuries of age. A fair portion of them also stand among the higher echelons of neophytes, and as such, they serve as the core bridges between the elders and younger vampires. The Twelfth Generation Making up the main population of neophytes, the Twelfth Generation currently living were mostly Embraced during the twentieth century, though many are currently being brought into existence in modern nights as fledglings to serve in the schemes of their elders, and a rare few have managed to survive to the age of dolescii. Thirteenth Generation The last generation that can be counted as true vampires, the Thirteenth is mostly composed of an ever fluctuating pool of fledglings and young neophytes who have managed to survive their tumultuous first year. Fourteenth Generation The Fourteenth Generation are the first generation of vampires to experience the thinning of the blood. These "thin bloods" almost always take hours to complete their Embrace, and instead of paralysis, wooden stakes in their hearts resulted in instantaneous death. They can only learn up to Level 4 Disciplines. Fifteenth Generation The Fifteenth Generation were even more un-vampiric than the previous. They are unable to create blood bonds, ghouls, or childer. None are able to utilize abilities above Level 3. However, sunlight does not damage them nearly as much, they can eat food, and can even on occasion, reproduce sexually. Sixteenth Generation Conceived naturally via sexual intercourse, the Sixteenth Generation are completely unaffected by sunlight, and can choose entirely to abstain from drinking blood. They are possessed of natural human bodily functions such as breath and heartbeat without having to utilize the Vital Touch. The specimens currently in existence have been aging normally, and it is unknown what shall occur once any of them reach adulthood. They are commonly known as halfbloods, halfbreeds, or dhampir. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Without the usage of the special abilities known as Disciplines, vampires all possess certain common abilities, which they can employ through the power of their blood. Most of their physical enhancements are not passive, and require active use of vitae to activate, elsewise the vampire will retain the physical traits they had in life. However, over time, it is possible for vampires to steadily permanently increase their physical traits through the magic of vitae, which they can then further bolster through the use of Disciplines. Eidetic Memory: Vampires have perfect memories, and can recall all thoughts and sensations they have experienced throughout their undead existence. Super Durability: Vampires are far tougher than any creatures among the living. They are able to shrug off cuts, stabs, and bullets, with even the weakest of them able to survive gunshots to the head. It truly takes enormous amounts of punishment to incapacitate or kill them. If they sustain sufficient damage, they will lapse into torpor to better allow them to recover. * Pain Resistance: Vampires are highly resistant to normal causes of pain, such as by being stabbed or bludgeoned. Very few things can cause severe pain to a vampire, but they do exist, such as fire, sunlight, or attacks from other supernatural beings. Enhanced Speed: By utilizing the power of their blood, vampires are able to move and react more quickly than ordinary humans, being able to sprint faster than the finest of human athletes. * Enhanced Reflexes: Vampires are able to react more quickly to stimuli than humans, enabling them to dodge a variety of attacks that most mortals would be unable to. Enhanced Stamina: Vampires do not suffer fatigue the way mortals do, through the building of fatigue toxins. Instead, they only begin to tire through the expenditure of blood. Enhanced Strength: The magic within a vampire's blood can be used to propel their strength to the peak of human efficiency, and then further beyond. Even the smallest and frailest of vampires are able to summon fearsome vigor that enables them to beat down mortals with little difficulty. Regeneration: Vampires are able to use their blood to recover from injuries at rates far faster than any natural creature. Depending on their power and how well fed they are, injuries that would kill any mortal can be erased from their bodies in hours, minutes, or even seconds. Entire organs and even limbs can be regrown, while bullets and cuts are trivial matters that can be easily ignored. However, it should be noted that injuries will not heal on their own, and actively require the use of vitae to be repaired. Such is the drawback of having one's body being ever frozen in time. Common Disciplines Through the manipulation of the magic within their blood, vampires can be trained to utilize a variety of magical powers known as Disciplines. Listed below are the most common. It should be noted that depending on their clan, vampires possess innate proficiency in certain Disciplines. Those which they are innately gifted with are known as Clan Disciplines, and are far easier to learn than others, and can even be self taught. Learning out of clan Disciplines requires a teacher, and for the individual who wishes to learn to drink the blood of someone who knows the Discipline, requiring a basic blood bond to be formed. Animalism Main Article: Animalism Animalism gives vampires the ability to communicate with and control beasts and animals. Its most basic utilization allows users to express feelings with animals of sufficient intelligence, while more skilled users can take command over nearby animals and perceive what they do. Masters can control swarms of beasts at a time, and even utilize more Disciplines, such as Obfuscate or Dominate, through an animal under their command. Auspex Main Article: Auspex The Discipline of Auspex allows vampires to extend their already considerable senses to truly mythical proportions. With it, masters can spot flies from miles away, or detect the air disturbance caused by the movement of a blade of grass. Furthermore, it can also be used to sense emotional states, and even read minds. Celerity Main Article: Celerity Celerity gifts users of it with blinding speed, enabling them to move far faster than any mere mortal. It can be used both to allow one to travel with extreme swiftness and enhance reflexes and combat speed, enabling users to deliver devastating attacks and dodge all manner of blows and projectiles. Chimerstry Main Article: Chimerstry Chimerstry is an ability that allows users to alter the perceptions of those around them, creating false sensations in beings within their proximity. Users can make victims see false images, hear false sounds, and smell false smells. Master level users can create illusory scenes in the minds of victims. Climarex Main Article: Climarex The ability to control weather phenomena, Climarex gives users command at of the elements. Low level users can shroud themselves in mists or summon fog with more training. In addition, more powerful users are able to summon winds, create cloud cover, and instill precipitation. True masters are able to call bolts of lightning or summon monstrously powerful storms, and can utilize wind to toss objects about. Unbeknownst to all but the most ancient of vampires, Climarex was once a Sanguinisitic Path, which was developed into its own Discipline by the founder of the Iriel Clan. Dominate Main Article: Dominate Dominate is an ability that allows vampires to take control of the minds of other beings. It allows them to wipe memories and convince victims of different realities, and force them to follow the commands of the user. Masters can utterly take control of a person, so that they can take no actions unless the user wills it. Fortitude Main Article: Fortitude The Discipline of Fortitude enables vampires to harden their bodies against harm and increase their already considerable resistance to pain. Users can strengthen their flesh, turning what a blow that might strike their head from their shoulders into a mere cut. Furthermore, the Fortitude Discipline can be used at higher levels to increase a vampire's resistant to magic and their weaknesses, enabling them to for example survive for brief instances in the sun. Necromancy Main Article: Necromancy Necromancy, also commonly known as necromancy, is an ability that gives users power over the dead. It allows users to communicate with, and even control dead spirits. More potent users can pull small bits of spiritual essence from beyond the grave to animate corpses, or temporarily detach their spirits from their bodies for spiritual travel. True masters are even capable of bringing the dead back to life, and reform their own bodies (albeit in a severely weakened state) if their forms are destroyed. Obfuscate Main Article: Obfuscate Obfuscate, similar to Chimerstry , enables the fooling of the senses. However, Obfuscate involves erasing one's presence from the minds of others, making them invisible to the senses of others. Obtenebration Main Article: Obtenebration The Discipline of Obtenebration allows wielders to command darkness and shadows. With it, they can obscure light and smother a room in darkness, and form shadows into constructs held in shape by their own will. The mightiest of users can even transform themselves into incorporeal masses of shadow, melding into darkness and enabling them to pass through solid objects. Potence Main Article: Potence One of the most widely practiced of all Disciplines, Potence endows users with unnatural levels of physical strength. With it, they can toss grown men like dolls, shatter chains, or tear mighty beasts asunder with their bare hands. Presence Main Article: Presence The Presence Discipline enables users to project certain feelings to those around them, causing their presence to instill emotions of their choosing. With it, crowds can be made to fawn over the user in admiration, enemies forced to flee in terror, or individuals charmed to try and carry out actions to please the wielder. Protean Main Article: Protean Protean is the art of transforming ones own body in order to gain animalistic features, or transform fully into a beast. Unlike Visscitude, Protean can only be used on oneself, and cannot be used to simply shape a body into whatever form they desire, but rather to simply add on animalistic traits to their bodies, such as claws or armor plates. Higher level users can transform themselves into animals, with the transformation becoming more difficult to accomplish the less related the creature is to humans. Quietus Main Article: Quietus Quietus is a form of blood magic wielded by the Al-Shavar Warrior Caste, the main bloodline of the clan. It enables a variety of mystical abilities related to blood, allowing it to be rendered acidic, poisonous, and even allowing the power found within vitae to be stored for later use. Thaumatergy Main Article: Thaumatergy The blood magic wielded by the warlocks of the Riganite clan, Thaumatergy gifts its users with innumerable occult abilities, from manipulating blood to casting fire to controlling the weather. Its secrets are closely guarded by the Riganites, though it shares much in common with the Al-Shavar Discipline of Dur-An-Ki, far more than either clan is willing to admit. Visscitude Main Article: Visscitude One of the most feared Disciplines, Visscitude is the art of shaping flesh and bone to ones will. With it, users can mold someone's features like clay, graft on limbs, or twist animals into horrific monstrosities. Users can turn it upon themselves as well, altering their appearance to suit their needs and whims, transforming themselves into inhumanely beautiful figures, or monstrous freaks as they choose. Rare Disciplines Certain Disciplines are innate only to certain bloodlines, and as such, are not as common as other Disciplines. Dur-An-KI Main Article: Dur-An-Ki The blood sorcery employed by the Sorcerer Caste of the Al-Shavar, Dur-An-Ki is rooted in mysticism. The powers it grants are many, though they are very similar to the Riganite powers of Thaumatergy, having more in common than either clan likes to admit. Mystria Main Article: Mystria Mystria is the ability which enables vampires to generate force and move objects with their minds. At its most basic level, Mystria can be used to generate weak forces which push in a general direction, and with training, learn to move objects with precision and be able to generate more power. Skilled users often use this Discipline to float and levitate, whilst masters can achieve full on flight. Weaknesses Common Weaknesses All vampires, regardless of clan, share several common weaknesses. Decapitation: All but the most mighty of vampires will suffer immediate death if their head is removed. Sunlight: Sunlight is the most dangerous weakness a vampire possesses. The touch of sunlight causes burning and corrosion to a vampire's body, and prolonged exposure is almost always fatal. Curiously, whilst more powerful vampires are typically resistant to other weaknesses, sunlight affects more potent and pureblooded vampires even more. The weaker one's lineage, the more sunlight it takes to cause damage. Certain vampires of extremely impure blood, lacking in the standard vampiric abilities, are even able to withstand sunlight without ill effects. Fire: Fire, unlike most other forms of damage, causes far more pain to vampires. Whilst bullets, blades, and bludgeoning can be shrugged off, fire most often elicits animalistic shrieks from vampires, causing them the same pain as it would a human. Being set ablaze and completely burned is capable of killing a vampire, and wounds dealt by fire take the longest to heal. Wood: While not fatal to vampires, wounds inflicted by wood elicit human amounts of pain, and furthermore, if a sufficient amount of wood is lodged in their heart, they will suffer paralysis until it is removed. In addition to being immobilized, vampires will be unable to regenerate from injuries whilst staked, and will remain fully conscious, unable to enter the state of torpor.Category:Races